Destinos Entrelazados
by Adryleira
Summary: Un hombre casado con una mujer que no ama, una mujer que ama a un hombre que no la quiere y un hombre obsesionado con su pasado. InuKagSessh *hiatus*


Y ahí se encontraba ella, firmando el papel que marcaría su destino para siempre, con el cual unía su vida a alguien más

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué hacia esto? La respuesta más sencilla y obvia es que estaba enamorada, perdida en esos ojos avellana y esa cabellera negra, sumida ante el deseo de convertirse en su mujer ante los hombres y, próximamente ante Dios. Con un vestido channel blanco, perlado y sin taparle los pies, dejando ver sus zapatillas plateadas de marca y con un velo pequeño que semi recogía su larga y negra melena, cedió su pluma a su amado, vestido con clásico tuxedo negro, quien de inmediato se agachó hasta poder tocar el papel y firmarlo. Luego, volteó a ver a su compañera

- Por el poder que me confiere el estado, los declaro marido y mujer – anunció el juez – puede besar a la novia

Entonces tomó sus labios. Rodeándola por la cintura la acercó hacia sí y la besó, primero lento, dulce; después ella tomó su cuello y el contacto subió de tono, pasando a uno más apasionado, hasta que se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, sino que todos sus amigos y familiares estaban observándolos. Pararon y se miraron directamente a los ojos, luego voltearon a ver a quienes los habían acompañado

- ¡Felicidades! – gritaron todos al unísono

- Gracias…- la Joven pareja se sonrojó. Inmediatamente tomó de la mano a su mujer y empezaron a bailar su canción favorita, y pasaron la velada en medio de risas, alegría, compartiendo este momento con sus amigos y sus seres queridos; cuando la boda terminó, se encaminaron rumbo a la que aparentaba ser una romántica luna de miel

Aparentaba.

Lo normal de una pareja de recién casados es que en su noche de bodas se entreguen el uno al otro ¿no? Que se amen durante toda la noche e incluso al amanecer siguiente ¿No es así? pues apenas llegaron al hotel, ella se desnudó dispuesta a ser suya; pero se negó, dijo que aún no estaba listo, cuando la razón era que el amaba a otra mujer…

Y ella se casó sabiéndolo

Esa noche se sintió más miserable de lo que ya se había sentido con anterioridad; siempre, siempre a la sombra de ella ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no podía ser reconocida por quien era, por qué?! ¡¿Por qué el recuerdo de Kikyou se interponía entre ellos?! Lloró a más no poder, en silencio, tratando de que no la oyera, pero si comparten una misma cama, es imposible dejar de oír

- Lo siento Kagome, pero aún no puedo amarte – se quedó dormido

_1 mes después_

Vaya, pobre de ti Kag – decía mientras tomaba el té la chica peli castaña que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, desde que se había casado con Miroku Houshi, el mejor amigo en común de ella y su esposo, Inuyasha Taisho.

- lo sé – tomó también ella un sorbo – hasta ahora sigo tan virgen como siempre, Inuyasha no ha querido tocarme – susurró mientras dos lágrimas caían por su rostro

- No llores amiga. Ya verás cómo pronto serás suya y el te pertenecerá a ti –

- ¿Cómo Sango? ¿Cómo? Si cada vez que me vea verá a Kikyou en mí, somos idénticas –

- Te equivocas – le reprochó – Eres mucho mejor que ella. Tú no abandonarías a los tuyos cuando más te necesitan-

- Sango, estamos hablando de mi hermana, te pido más respeto por favor -

- ¡Por Dios Kagome! - exaltó pasándose las manos por la cabeza, luego alzándolas al cielo – ¡Te dejó cuando más la necesitabas y a Inuyasha le rompió el corazón! ¿Cómo no quieres que hable así de ella?

- Tuvo sus razones –

- ¡Ash! Es imposible contigo, no importa que tanto daño te haga, siempre seguirás idolatrándola –

- Es natural, ella es mucho mejor que yo en todo… - replicó de manera calmada

- ¡No! – Sango se levantó de la mesa, enojadísima, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes en la cafetería - ¡No es ni más bonita que tú, ni más inteligente ni nada!

- Baja la voz ¿Quieres? – La chica se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando y, avergonzada, se volvió a sentar – No entiendo porqué tienes ese complejo de inferioridad –

- Si yo fuera mejor que ella, Inuyasha me amaría – Ante estas palabras, la castaña se quedó seria, sin saber que decir, y claro, respondió con lo más estúpido y a la vez razonable – Ay Kag, no sé porqué te casaste con el - volvió a tomar otro sorbo de té, ya se daba por vencida, a pesar de todo su amiga no cambiaría; sólo lamentaba lo miserable que sería toda su vida.

Cerca de ahí, en el parque, aquél lugar que se había hecho para pasar ratos agradables, a solas, en fin, para disfrutar de la manera en que a cada quien le sentara mejor, se encontraba un hombre joven paseando de la mano de una pequeña niña, al parecer su hija. La pequeña iba encantada volteando a ver los árboles y a los niños jugar, ya fuera entre ellos o con sus familiares; pero él pensaba en aquello que lo había inquietado toda su vida…su origen. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera él mismo, su vida había sido un completo misterio, un doloroso y trágico misterio que culminó con el abandono de la mujer de su vida, la madre de su hija, su amada Kagura.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a la puerta de su departamento, sacó las llaves y abrió lentamente. Entró y se sentó en el amplio sofá aún pensando, estaba como ido de la mente, cosa que le ocurría muy seguido; a veces permanecía así todo el día, otras sólo su hija lo traía a la realidad.

Entonces reaccionó

Buscó por todas partes y ni rastro de ella encontró. ¡Maldita sea! Otra vez le sucedía lo mismo, dejaba a su pequeña Rin en sabrá Dios dónde, por eso había decidido dejar de obsesionarse, recibir ayuda, por que no quería perder a lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

Mientras, la pequeña Rin caminaba; sola, abrazándose a sí misma, era muy seguido que le ocurriera esto, pero nunca en un lugar que estaba tan lejos de casa (según para ella). Lloró mucho, mientras pasaba por una cafetería, hasta que alguien captó su atención.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Es-snif-Es que me perdí en el parque -

- ¿No estaban tu papá o tu mamá contigo?

- No tengo mamá, mi papá estaba ahí, pero después ya no, snif -

- ¿Sabes en dónde está tu casa? –

- Sí, es un edificio grande y muy alto - con esto, Kagome entendió que se trataba de un multifamiliar

- Debe ser el edificio que se encuentra a 5 calles, es mejor que la llevemos ahí – dijo Sango, levantándose de su asiento y tomando su bolso.

- Sí – volteó a ver de manera tierna a la niña – Ven, te llevaremos a tu casa –

- ¡Yupi! – Rin tomó la mano de Kagome y las tres se encaminaron hacia el edificio, al poco rato llegaron y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la recepción

- ¿Disculpen señoritas, les puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó la recepcionista

- Sí, buscamos a alguien –

- Díganme el nombre de esa persona por favor –

- Bueno – Ambas mujeres se voltearon a ver, nerviosas - es que…verá…este, en realidad no lo conocemos, sólo queríamos…-

- ¡Ukio! – Saludó la niña, interrumpiendo

- ¡Rin, hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? espera, no me digas… ¿Te volvió a pasar verdad?

- Aja –

- Jhm, lo sabía – volteó a ver a las mujeres – disculpen las molestias, es el apartamento 512, en el último piso

- Gracias – Y tomaron el elevador. Cuando este se detuvo, bajaron y caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la 3ª puerta a la derecha. Justo iban a tocar cuando un hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada ámbar abrió. Kagome y Sango se quedaron impactadas al verlo, pero más Kagome, que sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¡Rin! ¡Gracias a Dios estás aquí! – Se agachó y abrazó a su hija con amor infinito que sólo le mostraba a ella – Por favor perdóname –

- No te preocupes papi, estas señoras me trajeron - Volteo para arriba y vio a las dos mujeres paradas detrás de la niña, entonces la soltó y se puso de pie, volviendo a su mirada fría.

- No sé cómo agradecérselos –

- No tiene porqué – contestó Sango

- ¿Gustan pasar? –

- Claro – Cedió el paso. Pudieron ver un departamento perfectamente arreglado, parecía ser que ellos dos vivían bien, bueno, pudieron haberse dado cuenta antes si hubieran sabido que ése era uno de los edificios más caros de la ciudad, sólo para gente de clase acomodada; pero eso que importaba ahora, se sentaron en el sofá que estaba al lado de la puerta.

- He tenido problemas y últimamente ando muy distraído – habló de nuevo, capturando su atención. Esta vez les sorprendió que no hubiera de por medio un "lamento las molestias" o algo así. Y es que el Gran Sesshomaru era conocido por su frialdad al tratar a las personas. Nadie excepto Rin y Kagura habían conocido su lado sensible. Y planeaba que así siguieran siendo las cosas.

- Deben ser muy graves como para olvidar a su hija –

- ¡Kagome! –

- Es la verdad Sango, nadie olvida a sus hijos por nada –

- ¡Pero eso no se dice! –

- Calla, yo soy la experta en estas cosas – Era cierto. Había decidido estudiar Psicología desde que estaba en la secundaria; le preocupaban los problemas de la gente, quería ayudar de ese modo a mejorar el mundo, apenas acabó la preparatoria y empezó su licenciatura, graduándose con el mejor promedio de su generación.

- ¿Gustan algo de tomar? – Ambas dejaron de platicar y voltearon a ver al hombre delante de ellas, no parecía molesto por lo que acababan de decir, o era eso, o de plano estaba que echaba chispas por sus comentarios, claro, sin demostrarlo. Pidieron agua y Sesshomaru se alejó hacia la cocina; entonces suspiraron aliviadas y Kagome observó que había una carpeta en la pequeña mesa de centro, así que sin poder con la curiosidad la abrió, y casi se va de espaldas al leer el nombre que venía dentro: Sesshomaru Mikage no sólo era uno de los empresarios más poderosos del Japón, sino que además empezaría una terapia mañana…y precisamente con ella.

Obvio que no pudo evitar contárselo a su amiga, quien también se sorprendió mucho. Oyeron pasos y Kagome rápidamente cerró la carpeta y la dejó en su lugar, luego, Sesshomaru llegó y les extendió sus vasos sin decir nada.

- Gracias – dijo Sango y lo tomó de un golpe, cuando terminó, miró su reloj - ¡Santo Dios, ya es muy tarde! Miroku debe estar esperándome – Las chicas se levantaron rápidamente y avanzaron hacia la puerta

- Gracias por todo – murmuró Kagome – Nos veremos mañana en la terapia, Señor Mikage

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó, extrañándose de que ella supiera sobre eso. Entonces miró hacia la sala y entendió que habían estado fisgoneando entre sus cosas. Luego volvió a verla a ella

- Higurashi Kagome, mucho gusto - dijo la chica, extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo, misma que Sesshomaru tomó.

Y ahora esto sí que se complicaba.

Autora de la serie: Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
